


We're Crashing Here Tonight

by Kel_Sticks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Demisexual John Laurens, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Hamilton Being Hamilton, Hamilton References, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Stoner John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kel_Sticks/pseuds/Kel_Sticks
Summary: Late 1777, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton are in New York, on leave from the army for a week. Stuff happens. Fluff happens. This is just a short one-short, enjoy :)





	We're Crashing Here Tonight

Cold wind whistled through the creaking wooden shutters of the tiny motel room. Alexander hunched over a narrow writing desk, surrounded by stacks of paper and scribbling furiously by the light of a flickering candle.

Knock knock knock “Alexander?” knock knock knock.

Alex jumped, his quill scratching a line of ink across his page.

“Who is it?”

“Yo, it’s me,” said the now familiar voice. “Can I come in?”

Alex’s pulse quickened.

“John, hey, come in,” he said, scraping back his chair and hurrying to open the door.

It creaked inwards to reveal John Laurens, tired, disheveled and dripping wet, leaning heavily against the doorframe. Despite his sorry appearance, he smiled. 

“Hi, Alex.”

“Good god, you look terrible,” Alex said, alarmed, taking John’s arms and leading him inside. He nudged the door shut with his foot and sat John down on his narrow bed. 

“Thanks for the encouragement,” John muttered, sinking onto the blankets and pulling Alex down next to him. 

“You’re soaked,” Alex remarked, “Did you walk here? In the rain?”

“Yep.”

“Isn’t your house three miles away?”

“Yep. I couldn’t stay there.”

Alex shook his head in bemusement. “Why ever not, my friend?”

“My wife. She’s been giving me hell. I had to get away, y’know…”

He trailed off as Alex pulled him into a hug.

“You can crash here tonight.”

“Thanks man,” John sighed, slumping into Alex’s embrace, his chin resting on his shoulder. “Got any spare blankets? I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Alex laughed, pulling away and heaving John to his feet. “Come now, you’re cold and shivering, let’s get you a towel and some dry clothes.”

He crossed to a cupboard and pulled out a bundle of cloth, chucking it at John and hitting him in the chest.

“Wha— oh, thanks.”

He caught the bundle before it fell, shaking out a towel and some of Alex’s spare clothes. 

“Don’t look,” John warned, retreating into the corner to change.

Alex sighed theatrically, turning his back and putting his hands over his eyes. “Okay, okay, I’m not looking.”

There was a few minutes of shuffling and awkward silence. 

“You done yet?”

“Almost.”

“Can I turn around now?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Alex dropped his hands and faced John, who was still shirtless. He stared for a moment.

“What?” John teased, pulling on a shirt.

“Nothing,” Alex muttered, quickly dropping his gaze. “Uh, are you hungry or something? We could go downstairs to the bar and get something to eat.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” John agreed, pulling on a coat. “Let’s go.”

They left the room, walking in silence, John casually slinging an arm across Alex’s shoulders. They heard the bar before they saw it; a buzz of talking and drunken yells with a fiddle playing a lively jig over the top. Alex ducked out of John’s grip, opening the bar door to a wave of sound that blasted their eardrums.

“Nice and quiet in here,” John said dryly, a smile curling across his face in spite of his sarcasm.

“Very peaceful,” Alex grinned. “C’mon, let’s order. The stew here is amazing.”

He led John to the counter, weaving through crowded tables and past twirling dancers.

“Greetings,” he said, leaning on the counter and waving over a young barmaid. “I’d like a bowl of stew each for me and my friend.”

“Also two pints of Sam Adams,” John added, sliding onto a barstool next to Alex. 

“Right away, sirs,” she said, flashing a coy smile at John before disappearing into the kitchen.

“She fancies you,” Alexander murmured, nudging John. 

“Oh shut up.” 

Alex chuckled. “Come on, John, you gotta admit she’s quite pretty.”

“To some people, maybe,” John said sniffily, raising an eyebrow. 

“Here she comes.”

The barmaid emerged, balancing two steaming bowls and two tankards of frothing amber liquid. “Here you go, sirs, that’ll be two dollars,” she said, sliding the food towards them.

Alex reached into his pocket, but John beat him to it, pulling out two coins and slapping them onto the bar. She slipped them into her apron, leaning over and resting her elbows on the bar.

“Anything else I can get you?” She asked, twirling a loose strand of hair.

“No thank you, we’re fine here,” John said in blunt dismissal, turning his attention back to Alex and raising his tankard. “Cheers.”

They clanked glasses, John throwing back his head and draining half the glass in one gulp. Alex sipped his beer. 

“I’ll give you a dollar for my half of the meal,” he said, digging out a coin and trying to give it to John.

“No no no, I’ll pay,” John said, grabbing Alex’s hand and pushing it back. “You’re giving me a place to stay, I’m giving you dinner.”

“Fair enough,” Alex shrugged. He knew he should pull away his hand to pocket the coin, but he didn’t want to. They were sitting so close, squashed next to each other at the crowed bar, that their clasped hands were hidden between them. Neither let go.

“Nice stew,” John commented casually, devouring huge spoonfuls of the watery broth. 

“Mm, yeah,” Alex mumbled distractedly. John’s fingers were idly tapping the back of Alex’s hand. He tried to find a rhythm in it, his entire consciousness focussed on the place where their hands touched. He was startled from his dreaminess by the slamming of an empty tankard against the bar.

“That was good. I’m ordering another,” John announced, waving his glass at a passing barmaid. He gave no indication that he knew or cared about Alex tapping back. “Hello, can I have a refill?”

Seconds later, John had a full glass again. Ignoring the barmaid’s wink, he wordlessly passed her a small coin and rolled his eyes at Alex, like urgh, can you believe this girl? She pouted at his response and left.

“Soo… how’s life?” Alex asked, clumsily eating his stew left-handed and accidentally spilling half a spoonful on the table. 

John took a swig of beer, considering his answer. “It’s… better when you’re here,” he said eventually, downing the rest of his drink to avoid seeing the blush creeping across Alex’s cheeks. He banged his tankard on the bar more force than necessary, ordering another pint. 

“Slow down there,” Alex said concernedly, dropping his spoon and putting a hand on John’s arm as he went to chug his third drink. 

John paused, his drink halfway to his mouth, staring innocently at Alex. Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his arm, trickling the drink into his mouth and draining the entire glass without breaking eye contact. “Slow enough for you?” He said, grinning triumphantly.

“Funny,” Alex grumbled, picking up his spoon again and scraping up the last of the stew, unable to keep a smile from his face. “Very funny.”

“You know,” John mused, staring at the dregs of beer in the bottom of his tankard. “I think I’m going to get another pint…”

“No no no,” Alexander said, squeezing John’s hand under the table. “Honestly John, you’ve had enough to drink for now. Three pints in ten minutes, and I’m pretty sure you were already drunk before you came.” 

“Guilty as charged,” John muttered, pushing away his tankard.

“May I collect your bowls, sirs?” asked a barmaid, different from the ones serving them before. She was very pretty and batted her eyelashes as she spoke.

“Go ahead. Thank you, Miss,” Alex said, waving his hand dismissively. Once she’d left, he turned back to John and whispered, “That’s another one flirting with you. You’re popular with the ladies tonight.”

John wasn’t looking at him, his attention finally focusing on their clasped hands. “Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just… just thinking…. I thought you would have let go by now.”

Alex reddened, mumbling awkwardly “I… I’m…. sorry, I…” and trying to withdraw his hand. John clung on.

“No, it’s fine,” he said quickly, tightening his grip. “It’s fine, isn’t it?”

“…Um, yeah.”

“What were you saying before this?” John asked, also slightly pink — although that might just have been the alcohol. “Sorry, I wasn’t really listening,”

“Nothing important, just some girls flirting with you. There’s a group of them over there, look.”

He nodded to a spot in the corner of the bar, where the three barmaids and another girl were whispering together and glancing up at the men every few seconds. Upon noticing John and Alex’s stares, they giggled and blushed, tossing their hair and smiling coyly.

John sniffed derisively, “Can’t they see I’m not interested in them? I’m already taken.” He held up his and Alexander’s clasped hands and waved at the girls, Alex flinching in surprise at the sudden movement. They giggled even more and waved back.

“Damn,” John muttered, “That backfired. Okay, time for plan B.”

Before Alex could react, John leaned in kissed him — almost almost toppling off his barstool. Shock jolted through Alex’s body and he grunted in surprise, the coin dropping from his hand as it shot out to grip the bar, stopping them both tipping over backwards. His other hand grabbed John, whether to push him away or pull him closer, he didn’t know. His mind blanked, the world fading into a background hum and his heart hamming madly as warmth washed over him. He was acutely aware of each place their bodies touched — John’s hand clutching his shoulder, John’s arm snaking around his waist, John’s hot, heavy weight bearing down on his chest. Their lips mashed together, tasting the alcohol on each other’s breath. Years of friendship, flirting and hidden feelings were compressed into that one, desperate, drunken kiss. And for a blissful moment, Alex kissed him back.

“The hell are you two doing?”

Panic smashed Alex like a gunshot. He shoved John off him, straightening his clothes and trying to regain some semblance of dignity. The bar had gone deathly quiet, all eyes fixed on the two of them. Men glared, smirked and leered, their scattered muttering blending into a low threatening growl. The women stared open-mouthed in shock. 

“Ah,” Alex coughed, gingerly patting John on the shoulder. “You must excuse my friend, he’s… ah… had a few two many. His poor mind is rather clouded, I fear he has mistaken me for a woman!” He laughed squeakily, the noise echoing dully around the bar. He stopped, clearing his throat nervously. “Ah, yes, I’d… better take him outside… back home to his missus…”

He stood, grabbing John’s upper arm and leading him through the crowd. Heads swivelled to follow their progress, the low muttering swelling into a vicious roar. Alex marched stiffly, looking straight ahead and ignoring the insults and jeers thrown at him. John stumbled behind him, scared and confused, mumbling “What’s happening? Alex? What …. What did I do?” 

As they neared the door, someone finally snapped and threw a bottle at them. It shattered against the far wall with a deafening crash, drowned by the bellowed approval from the crowd. Alex’s calm façade evaporated and he sprinted for the door, dragging John behind him. Doubled over to avoid the flying plates and glasses crashing around them, they stumbled over the deadly shards dancing at their feet. Alex felt John twist and flinch in his grip, whimpering as he struggled to keep up. They banged through the bar door, slipping and stumbling on the uneven cobbles as they ran down the moonlit street. Yells and crashes echoed menacingly in their ears, growing steadily fainter. Two blocks away, Alex — now almost carrying John — stopped, dragging his friend into the shadows of a narrow alley and shoving him against a wall. Anger bubbled inside him.

“You idiot,” He hissed, his grip like a vice on John’s arm. “What the hell were you thinking? In front of everyone, in the middle of the bar. I have to go back there, you know! My room is upstairs!” 

John whimpered, trying to break his grip. 

“You almost got us killed,” Alex raged, shaking John until he flopped around like a rag doll. “I’ll never be able to show my face there again. You couldn’t have picked a worse moment, you…”

John shivered and shook, a desperate sob escaping him. “I’m s-sorry,” he whispered, his whole body sagging, his head bowed, tears tracing silvery lines down his pale face. He looked utterly broken.

Dread, guilt and shame snuffed out Alex’s rage like a candle dunked in icy water. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest.

“John…”

He dropped the other man’s arm as if it had burned him, backing away unsteadily. John sank against the wall, taking great, shuddering breaths as tears dripped steadily onto his shirt.

“John…” Alex repeated in anguish, each of John’s sobs stabbing his gut like physical pain. He reached out a trembling hand to brush his cheek, and John flinched. 

“What have I done?” Alex whispered in horror, his hand hovering next to John’s tearstained face. John lifted his head, starting dejectedly at Alex with bright, red-rimmed eyes. Alex pulled him into hug. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” he muttered, tears threatening spill from his eyes as he planted a soft kiss on the top of John’s head. John stiffened, then with a small sob he buried his face in Alex’s shoulder, shaking like leaf in Alex’s warm embrace. 

“I love you,” Alex whispered, his mouth pressed into John’s hair so his words were barely audible. “Whatever happens, I love you.”

“Do you… do you really mean it?” John murmured, tilting his head up to face Alex with a quiet desperation in his tone. As he spoke, his warm breath brushed Alex’s cheek.

“Of course I mean it,” Alex whispered. “My little angel, how could I not?”

A tiny smile tugged the corners of John’s mouth. “I love you too, Alexander.”

Alex wasn’t sure who started it, maybe they both leaned in at the same time. Their kiss was soft and sweet, wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and joy.

“You’re hurt,” Alex whispered suddenly, his hand brushing John’s arm and finding a sticky patch of blood. 

“Not badly,” he shrugged, pulling away slightly to inspect the cut. 

“Honey, how much beer have you had? That’s gotta hurt, it’s as long as your hand and bleeding like hell.”

“Okay, maybe it hurts a little,” John admitted, sucking in his breath as Alex prodded the wound.

“Come on, we should head back to my room,” Alex murmured, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulder. “We can sneak in the back way, that cut needs help. Then I think I’m going to collapse into bed, I haven’t slept for two nights.”

John smiled, standing on his toes to kiss Alex’s forehead. “That sounds like a brilliant idea. But… tiny problem. You’ve only got one bed.”

Alex winked at him. “Don’t worry John. You’re not sleeping on the floor tonight.”


End file.
